


Not like other nobles

by Thegameingeek



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3742711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegameingeek/pseuds/Thegameingeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a boring day at work</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not like other nobles

**Author's Note:**

> My spelling and gramma mite be off over i have dyslexia i hope it dose not put you off

As the sun light hit the crack in his office and just hit his face a bit the snow had melted winter was over and Cullen was bored you see normally alex would have visited him however she was away on a mission and could be gone for months on end. What made this day more worst was that he had a huge pile of reports to go through he look up for a while then look down Cullen and alex had grown close over the past month and he loved her to bits but there was something about her that made him think that she was different to over nobles and these are the reason why.

 

Number one to Cullen and other people she could aways find away to get blood or dirt on her uniform or armour event when the mission was not to kill people.Number two she dislike servants doing her house work event though she was brought up with them aways doing what she asked she still hated the doing the work saying that i can do it all on my own . Number three this one made Cullen laugh the most she will never have her hair long event Cassandra has longer hair then alex would probable kill anyone who question why her hair was short also her parents aways ask if grown out her hair yet. Number four alex will make horrible and somewhat funny jokes about nobles and mostly her family sera like her for that but some people think it wrong to make those sort of jokes such as 'a normal noble cant count to ten because they have more then ten slaves' some times they don't make scents. Number five alex loves getting her hand dirty what ever the case event if she mite get thrown in a cell for the out come. Number six this is the final one what makes her stand out she will help out anyone who in trouble or danger and want them to be the best and to stop wars and not make people hate mages she not one but she think it sick how they are treated just because they are different.

Cullen snapped out of the ways she not like nobles but what made her special the most to him was that she was not like sera sometimes acting like her.Cullen smiled as he finish the report on haven just then he herd a voice "Cullen" Said the voice he look up to see it was alex he quickly got up and dash to her kissing her lips "so how was it" he smiled as if today could not get  better. "Well it was okay we had a couple of bandits to kill and there was a old pub but i miss you so i made it quick" answered alex Cullen kiss her again and smiled "i miss you to" this had made Cullen day. 


End file.
